Shin Karatsuri
Talents and Skills *Cooking * Singing * Acting * Dancing * Playing with instruments like Violin, Guitar, etc. * Medic - Trained and Licensed * Blacksmithing/Mechanic/Engineer * Scientist and Researcher * Herbalist * Scout, Tracker and Forager * Warrior Swordsman * Trainer/Mentor Weapons *Yoshimatsu - A Small Unique Orb that can assume and transform into any form and any kind of weapon he can think of. It can split to infinite pieces and can activate any element of the weapon. It will not break and it will not wear, tear, rust or corrode or even dissolve and is indestructible. The Orb will activate to his command only. It will return to him even snatched, dropped, lost, stolen or be hidden. The only weakness of Yoshimatsu is that if Shin dies, so does the orb, it will break to million pieces as it will look for another owner of pure heart, scattering the pieces all over the world.. Combat Skills and Abilities so far * Elemental Manipulation * Life Pressure Sensory - can sense someone a mile away * Power and Pressure Amplifier - can hide or reveal power or pressure * Fast Regeneration Rate * Maori Blacksmithing and Engineering Mastery - build things and forge weapons in the Maori concept * Astral Celestial Science and Medication - can perform safe medical procedures and also conduct safe experiments * Adept Weapon Wielder - can wield any weapon Maori or non-heavenly weapons * Enhanced senses and battle instincts - greatly increased effectiveness of all 6 senses in and out of the battlefield Education and Intelligence Background He was taught by his parents, scholars and teachers in their history, culture and all aspects that needs a Shogun's son to know, meaning everything from art, literature, to fighting and war strategies. After the incident, he'd study on his own by travelling the world. Can read and write, read maps, a fast learner and is talented in any way. Goals To revive his clan and to gather allies from different parts of the world honoring trust, loyalty, value of one's friends and bonds. A partner or a wife that can watch over him and his actions. He sometimes doesn't control his instincts when it takes over. Personality In the past, he was known as the "Shadow of the Mist", a samurai ronin that is alone, wandering throughout the lands, slaughtering people who dare stop his plans of revengeance, a loner, bitter, evil and dark. Now at present times, his attitude and perspectives have changed. He can be a bit "too far" with everything. He can get things done if he put his mind into it. He is a carefree, intelligent, friendly and a kind person. If harm anyone he loves, he will kill you without hesitation. Weaknesses # When his instincts take over, he cannot reason with anyone, meaning he will become a mindless animal, especially to his secret desires and when it is over, negativity struck him paralyzed # In battle when all of his Masks are destroyed, his heart will die as well # When he needs to battle someone he loves and cares about, not being able to fight back as he really cares for them Beliefs He believes in Shinto Buddhism in his country. But never got to again when his parents, family and his whole clan are murdered. Now he believes in himself as a free man, not following anyone's rules but his own. Appearance Height 5'10, appears 22 of his age, has a fair white complexion, have medium long black hair, with eyes red as a fox in blood lust, with an eye patch with a peculiar design on his left eye. The eye patch was specially designed by him to control his eye of the golden shadows Background Karasu Kagemura Shadow Village - this is where the great Karatsuri Clan resides. There was once stood a great Japanese themed Castle made with the finest wood, where walls stood tall, symbolizing a great Vanguard for all the people throughout the land. Now it is in ruins where the Moonflowers bloom, always the full moon looking down from the heavens, weeping for all eternity Chapter 1: Noble Birth ~ Before Shin was born In the days of old, people fear the name of Karatsuri. The Karatsuri Clan is the most strongest clan in a hidden nation unknown to many. We are feared and/or sometimes worshiped by people we once saved. My father, Murasabe Karatsuri is a fearsome leader that uses magic. He lead our people to great heights with respect, honor and discipline. My father is a highly respectable man with a heart of gold and true to his name and word. He has only one word and he has proven to be a great leader many times, whether in dire or great situations, he always takes the initiative. He serve his people with high honors and appraise those that did a good job, while he encourages the others to do better if they perform poorly. My mother, Ahsoka Karatsuri, is a great shinobi leader that has incredible speed. Before, she is a leader of her shinobi clan called the Matsumoto Clan, commanding her own shinobi warriors which does missions for her. She is ruthless and deadly like her beauty. She is feared as her code name "The Shadow of the Mist". She can clear her mission quickly without detection because of her speed and her tracking abilities are second to none. Before, Karatsuri Clan has humble beginnings, it wasn't grand at first but their power and influence grows overtime and in an exponential rate. My father's methods were quick, the enemy surrendering without a life lost on either sides. I don't know how he does it but he's a very remarkable man. One day, when my mother's mission was to kill my father, she chose to handle the mission herself because she researched him and learns that he is a very dangerous and cautious man. There was a banquet held at the mansion as she infiltrates the ball. My father felt love at first sight as he saw my mother. He introduced himself and danced with her. Even though she is on a mission, she felt the same way as him, having fun together and laughing, having a great time. As the banquet was over, it was time for her mission to begin. She headed quickly to the room where my father is sleeping, remained undetected. As she went for his room and was about to strike, my father sensed her and he woke up holding her wrist with her dagger in hand. He summon his magics to surround her while pinning her down. My mother can't believe that she got caught for the first time. He first put her in a jail cell within his castle walls, still visiting her in her cell to bring her food personally. She used all kinds of her tricks, threats, begging even seducing him but he still won't budge. She finally gave up and surrendered to him. He asked who hired her to kill him and he will let her go. She told her of her contractor and as he promised, he lets her leave. She never felt the warmth of goodness in her life as she got released by this man. She went back to her own clan and thought of going back to him. But when she came back to her clan, her right hand man took her place while she was away. The new found leader knows her weaknesses and held her prisoner. In the jail cell that she were in, she was brutally tortured and insulted by her own subordinates. Whenever she is back on her cell she remembered the kindness my father gave her, she can't stop thinking about him all the time, even if she were to be tortured, his image would make her withstand her pain. When she is in her cell one night, her trusted rookie shinobi visited her to tell her he was on her side. She told the rookie to deliver a message to my father. On that night itself my father received the letter that my mother has sent for him. Along with a handful of his trusted men, he stormed the Matsumoto Household and rescued my mother. She was very grateful that she was saved and would be honored that she will serve him for the rest of her life. He didn't ask for her service, but he asked for her hand in marriage. They got married a year later after the incident. With my father's great skills and my mother's quick assassination techniques, they are unstoppable. Since then, the Karatsuri Clan held its name as the Strongest Clan in history. Chapter 2: The Fall of the Karatsuri Clan ~ The Birth and the Awakening of His Powers When I was born, my father and my mother are the Leaders and Supreme Commanders in our clan. They have influence over other clans, but they treat everyone as nicely with honor, respect and discipline. Everyone respected them, and as the Heir to the throne, I have to behave and act as a prince to everyone. My mother and my father teaches me how to use magic, fighting and at the same time, teach me the boring stuff like literature, art, history, etc. But every night, we are like any average family, we play together, do things together, united as one family. It was very peaceful and no problems at all. On the day of my 5th birthday, every family member in my clan and close friends gather in this special event. There's music, food and great time. On that day, it changed my life forever. While I was busy with my party, not eating a single bite, talking to my guests, our clan was attacked by our closest and most trusted clan, the Hi Okami Clan. The food in the party was poisoned, nullifying their abilities, thus they didn't have time to defend themselves. They killed all the members of the family including our closest friends. My father and my mother defended me as they hide me in the basement. They defended themselves but they can't use their abilities because they were poisoned. They were killed right in front of my eyes as the evil people laugh maniacally, thinking that they've won. After the massacre, I came out of hiding. Crying and begging that it was all a dream, shaking their lifeless bodies of my father and mother holding hands, begging them to wake up. My mother held a crystal glass orb on her right hand, as soon as I took a hold of it, it glowed and my mother and father spoke to me as if I was in front of them. They greeted me happy birthday and told me there was a gift for me. My father pointed to a hidden passage from his library, as soon as I got at the end of the tunnel there was a Crystal Orb that was sitting on a pedestal. I took the Orb and the Orb melted in my hand, in an instant I felt a surge of power rising from inside me. I felt immense pain of power as I received it all, the souls of my departed loved ones and friends all surging within me, begging, pleading, whispering and even shouting for vengeance as I take all of their powers within me, I feel all of their powers and abilities are bestowed upon me then I became one with every departed soul. After that surge of power I became unconscious. When I woke up it was raining, and everything was in ruins. I remember everything my father and my mother had taught me and at first it was hard, but now it became easier. Alone I traveled to the hidden village of Hi Okami Clan to exact my revenge. Chapter 3 New Arsenal ~ The Gain of Yoshimatsu Ten years has passed since the death of my Clan. Everyone forgotten about the Karatsuri Clan as it was torn away from the history books. It was Hi Okami clan that ruled in power ever since my Clan got destroyed by them. It was a sunny day when I heard that an orb of legend says that belongs to a powerful clan was residing in a caves that was a mine being abandoned a long time ago. It was a myth they said, but I beg to differ. So I set out and went to that town. That time I held my first weapon that my Grandfather's Father gave to me. It was called "Moon Arms". It was a set of weapons my Great Grandfather had made when he was still alive. I felt that there's an evil presence in the town so I stayed there to gain information on the Orb. And I found out that it was held at a Fortress in the nearby town by the mine. Using my High Speed I snuck in there without worries. Of course, they can't see me as I walked through the front door because I move in High Speed without sound. The Fortress was occupied by a notorious group of powerful thugs and bandits. They do their crimes against the people of the town, using taxes, stealing money and food for their personal gain. It was terrible. As I stayed on an inn I saw a person who believed is the owner of that said Inn being dragged outside and got killed in public for "Entertainment" because he didn't pay his taxes to the bandits. I thought that they are not humans at all, they are monsters. Anyway, I sneak in the Fortress and I discover something very peculiar. There was a room that was heavily guarded by the heavily armored thugs with maces. Using my enhanced eyesight through the gaps of the barred prison I saw a naked Woman in Chains full of lashes and cuts throughout her body. I knocked out the guards first so that I can get the key and of course they won't be guarding the door. I freed the girl as I took off my cloak and wrapped it around her, I carry her out of the Fortress, knocking down guards out of the way with my speed and hammer in hand. Then as we are far away to the town, we headed down to the abandoned mine to rest. I asked her if she was alright, she didn't speak. She was a beautiful woman; I didn't mind it. I gave her a meal and my clean clothes and I healed her wounds. We stayed in the cave for the night. The next day after I woke up the girl disappeared, I searched for her in town but it was no luck. After that, I went back to the town for some supplies before I head out. I notice some posters of my face though it's the wrong one posted in all the corners of the town. It was a big town so there are lots of people. The Evil Bandits are killing the townspeople one by one until I am found. I can't take the Ungodly acts anymore so I face them head on even though I was outnumbered, one versus many. Unfair right? I got sliced in my left eye, all of my weapons broken by the leader of the bandits. I was weaponless, I used my magics on him but it was no use because the bandit leader's weapon is a magic absorber and weapons breaker. I was weak; I was exhausted and thought it was the end. Suddenly the woman I saved ran out of the crowd and tried to save me by protecting me, standing in front of me as I was kneeling down on the ground, wounded and weak... then again, as evil as he is the bandit leader ordered his archer to shoot her in the head because he don't need her anymore. I jumped in front of her in order to save her. I got shot by the shoulder as the bandit leader laughed at my pain, the townspeople are afraid to even take on the bandits. Suddenly, she glowed a brilliant and blinding light. Of course the people there were blinded, but not me. The woman spoke to me said "He who have a Pure heart, risking the life of your own for the sake of others, may use my power at your disposal. I am your soul and your blade, I am your servant for all eternity. I am Yoshimatsu" She turned to an orb and flew down to me. I was astonished at first, as her glow replenished my energy, I stood up even though I suffered a lot of damage, then remembered that I am in a battle as the glow faded away. I remember that I don't have a weapon in battle, I thought if I could have a weapon, I may take on them all, imagining a plain looking katana and it appeared right in front of my eyes. The chief laughed and used his magic to deliver a fatal blow, but the sword glowed and I defended myself. The Katana deflected the attack. I thought of the same weapon and yet again it appeared. I came to a conclusion that any weapon I think of, that weapon is summoned. He summoned seven plain looking katanas as it floats behind him. His henchmen were astonished, and the Bandit Leader got angry, saying not choosing him as the orb's master. I smirked, ran towards the leader itself as I fight the goons along the way. It was an intense battle of one versus many, after so many bloodshed, the Evil Group of Bandits, without it's leader, got burned and it was no more. The townspeople thanked me while I try to recover, offering their assistance to me during my stay there. Thinking that I need a companion in my travels, I try to let Yoshimatsu reappear as her woman self, it didn't work. I tried many times as I could but I look silly trying to do the impossible. After giving up the orb flew out of my pocket and reappeared as a woman again. Her attitude changed and appeared with clothes on. She was upbeat and jolly as she explained to me her history. She explained that she was my father's weapon back when he was still alive and since he anticipated that someone would betray him he hid his orb as a fail-safe. I have learned yet again about my past and I have yet to exact my revenge as I gained another power within my arsenal. Chapter 4 Death Avenged ~ The Birth of a Wanderer Five years later, after planning my attack and preparing, training day and night without stopping until the day that I will have my revenge, I confronted the Hi Okami Clan alone, with my trusty Yoshimatsu by my side as I marched on that cold night as the red moon glows full. There was a banquet that every family member of Hi Okami Clan gather to bask in the glory of defeating my clan to gloat of their instant rise to power. I arrived at the Clan entrance as I kill the guards quickly and quietly as I walk towards the castle. They brought reinforcements and I took everyone out. With my blind but controlled fury I charged inside their party, killing every last people alive, strangers, their family and friends alike, just like they did when I was young. I dashed to all the areas of the castle, killing everyone on the way while I deploy my swords to other areas, leaving no corner or a speck of dust behind so to speak. I caged them like rats, no one ever got out as my swords float outside of the castle, anyone who wants to get out will be diced. Screams, winces of pain and scent of evil blood filled the air that night as I went out on a killing spree inside their little party, savoring their end of days as I slay them all. When I arrived at the last room, bloody and wounded, I fought in an intense battle along with the Hi Okami Clan's main family, his children, wife and even the mastermind himself, the bastard who took the lives of my loved ones and my friends. I almost died as that event awakened another power within me, my damaged left eye glew gold. I stood my ground as the eye emits dissolving negative energy around me like a barrier. One of his children stared at my eyes and he froze, unable to move because of fear. I walked closer, with blinding rage he froze there like a helpless animal. Anyone who stared at my eye stood still, paralyzed in fear as they see my seething rage cooped up inside me for all these years, like looking at their nightmares as they see deep in my eyes. After the battle, the Leader of Hi Okami begged his life as I slowly kill his wife and children in front of him, letting him hear their agonizing pain and suffering wanna put it in details because it is horrendous beyond comprehension for most people. I asked him why he kill my family, we never did him harm, we trusted him with all of our being and our possession, so why? With an evil grin on his face, he screamed, and said he only did it for power, jealous of our popularity to the people, jealous to our riches and jealous to the never broken bond of our family. It was no excuse for him to kill everyone I love. In the end I killed him slowly until he is no longer recognizable to anyone, hearing his never ending scream and pain felt the heaviness of my chest lifted away. I gathered every last one of the dead bodies in and out of the castle and burn it to the ground along with the castle, leaving no evidence behind. Beaten, exhausted and wounded I fled the scene. After that, I wander alone, going back to the ruins that our Castle once stood. The ruins is always raining; I cried alone. I screamed, shouted with all the roaring thunder and the heavy, cold rain pouring down, washing all the blood that was on me and the wounds inflicted on me on that battle. After that I wander alone, seeking refuge to those that needed my help on other realms, travelling to all the places but whenever I needed to go back, I always come back to the village where it is always raining and always at night where the moon is always at full moon like time has stopped, like the heavens weep for the death of my loved ones for all eternity, the village that blooms beautiful Moonflowers to the every corner of the ruins; always reminding me of all the good old glory days; reminding me of always be good all the time like my father and mother always taught me. Category:Characters Category:7th Lord's Nightmare Category:ShinKaratsuri